


Good Morning

by Nymph (Treekianthia)



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/pseuds/Nymph
Summary: Therion has promised Tressa that he'll wake up early in the morning for her, but the problem is that he really doesn't want to get out of bed.
Relationships: Tressa Colzione/Therion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clysmian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clysmian/gifts).



> It's been a long time since I've written anything for these two, let alone anything Octopath related, so I might be a bit rusty! My apologies for that, but I really did try my best to write something decent though short!

“Wake up, sleepyhead…”

Therion slowly opened his eye as a voice brought him out of a dreamless sleep. It was early, and the sun was barely creeping into the room through the slightly open curtains. He yawned, trying to stretch his arms upwards only for them to hit the headboard of the bed. Cursing slightly, he forced himself to sit up so he could stretch his arms proper. They felt heavy from his deep sleep.

“Trouble waking up, Therion?” the voice asked from next to him. He looked over to see his wife with a huge grin on her face. She was much more used to early mornings than he was.

“Tress, it’s got to barely be six in the morning…” Therion mumbled before yawning again. “You can’t expect me to be able to get out of bed right away…”

Poking Therion’s cheek, Tressa giggled slightly. “You used to be the first one to get up out of all of us, and now you’ve gone and gotten so comfortable that getting out of bed seems like too much of a chore,” she teased. It was a much sweeter tone than she used to have with him, which was nice.

Therion rolled his eye. “That was because I had much more to worry about and always needed to be on my guard. Now that I’m with you, things are different,” he reminded his wife. The life of a thief was a dangerous one, but the life he lived now, while it still had its risks, didn’t require him to be so on edge.

Tressa continued to grin. “Well, you’re not too tired that you’re going to back out on me, right?” she asked her husband. Therion shook his head in response, though he wouldn’t mind going back to sleep. A nice, warm bed beat out all the dirt piles he used to sleep in.

“I promised you that I’d do this with you, and if I don’t I know I’ll never hear the end of it,” he said with only a slight hint of complaint in his voice. This has been something they’d discuss multiple times in the past, but only now, a few weeks after their wedding, had Therion finally agreed to it.

He was officially going to become a merchant and help in her family’s shop.

Wrapping her arms around Therion, Tressa leaned against him. “If we want to get all the good deals, we need to be at the port early! Ships are going to be arriving any minute now, and if we miss out, there won’t be another chance like this for at least a few more weeks!”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it…” Therion mumbled as he placed one of his own arms around Tressa. Her skin was almost as warm as the bed.

If his younger self could see him now, he’d probably think his older self was playing some sort of sick joke on him. He and Tressa had never gotten along while traveling, but near the end of both of their journeys something had changed. They stopped bickering so much, and Therion had even found Tressa to be quite cute. Nothing really happened between them, however, and they eventually parted ways. Therion returned to the life of a thief, and Tressa returned to being a merchant.

When they happened to meet up again by chance, that’s when things started to move towards where they were now. Tressa had just turned 21, and was on the hunt for the entrance to a well-hidden black market in the Woodlands. She just happened to meet up with Therion, who was going to the same black market. He was surprised to see her in such a place after so long, to which she simply said she was trying to find a few new rare treasures. She had no interest in buying anything stolen, despite the fact almost everything there would be.

With the type of person she was, Therion didn’t expect her to last more than a few minutes in the market, but Tressa was determined to stay until the market closed up shop for the day. They ended up betting on it, with Tressa winning after managing to stay until sundown. Her prize? Getting Therion to do one thing of her choosing, within reason of course. She decided that from then on, Therion could no longer treat her as a child. She was an adult after all!

Therion obliged to Tressa’s wishes, though she was curious as to what Therion would have asked of her if he had won. He shrugged, telling her he would have simply asked her on a date. Tressa was frozen in shock, and when Therion tried to leave her there, she chased after him, asking him to explain himself. It was an easy explanation, and after a bit of their normal bickering, Tressa demanded he take her on that date. Therion reminded her she had already claimed her prize, but after more bickering, he decided to take her on one anyway.

“Now come on, sleepyhead! We have supplies to buy!” Tressa said as she let go of Therion. Therion, however, put his other arm around her before lying back down, making Tressa yelp.

“Five more minutes…” Therion said as he closed his eye. “The ships can wait until then…”

Pouting, Tressa poked Therion in the cheek again. “Get up! You promised me that we would do this together!” she complained. Therion, however, didn’t listen and instead snuggled up to his wife.

“Next time… I promise…” he said as he began to doze back off. He was far too comfortable to even consider getting out of bed now. His wife, meanwhile, continued to squirm in his arms before finally giving up.

“...you really promise, right?” she asked him as she wrapped her arms back around him. “Next time, you’ll actually wake up on time without complaints?”

“Mmm… Yeah…” Therion mumbled under his breath. He honestly wasn’t quite sure what he was agreeing to anymore, but he was too tired to care. He just wanted to sleep.

And with his wife by his side, it was definitely some of the best sleep he had ever gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't personally know clysmian, but when somebody leaves a note in their fic saying that they want more TheriTressa works, boy howdy am I going to try to supply one, if not two, TheriTressa works. I had another fic in mind entirely that I was writing, but it didn't feel appropriate as a gift bc of a few reasons (and I got stuck on it anyway), so I wrote this instead!
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing!


End file.
